


If These Pages Could Tell A Story

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: Isabelle Wright has written another book and is about to go on tour with it. Kurt's job, as her assistant, is to make sure every location is up to speed with Isabelle's requests. When Kurt e-mails Anderson’s Bookshop, he certainly doesn’t expect their correspondence to go past the first couple perfunctory responses...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Prompt Reverse Bang over at [todaydreambelieversfic](http://todaydreambelieversfic.tumblr.com) for [this](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/150446673710/book-tour) prompt and [this](http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/post/160250165272/this-manip-is-for-the-klaine-prompt-reverse-bang) art. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [quizasvivamos](http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com) for all of the gorgeous art and helping me whip this into shape over the last few months! Many thanks also to [savvymavvy](http://savvymavvy.tumblr.com) for looking this over and helping me push through some of the parts I was stuck on. :)

_March 29th, 2017 09:00am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < K.Hummel@vogue.com >  
_to andersonsbookshop_

**Subject:** Regarding Isabelle Wright’s Book Signing on June 22nd

To whom it may concern,

My name is Kurt Hummel and I am writing you on behalf of Isabelle Wright. I understand you have already spoken with her publicist, Tina Cohen-Chang, about how the day will progress so I am not here to rehash any of that. My job is to make sure Ms. Wright is comfortable and that means I have a small list of requirements for you and/or your staff.

Ms. Wright’s main request is that she sits in a comfortable, supportive desk chair for the signing. With her previous books selling as well as they did, we assume there will be a lengthy line of fans for her to get through and a simple folding chair just won’t do in this case.

The next request has caused a few owners and managers to give me flack, but it is a must in Ms. Wright’s eyes. Since she will be talking non-stop to fans, she needs to protect her voice. She requires that each venue have homemade unsweetened ice tea with fresh lemons, enough to last through the few hours she will be at your store.

If you have any questions or concerns, please respond as soon as possible.

Best Regards,  
Kurt Hummel  
_Assistant to Isabelle Wright  
Vogue Offices_

 

_March 29th, 2017 1:30pm_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BDAnderson@andersonsbookshop.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Re: Regarding Isabelle Wright’s Book Signing on June 22nd

Mr. Hummel,

My name is Blaine Anderson and I’m writing you on behalf of… myself! We’re very excited to have Ms. Wright here at Anderson’s Bookshop. My staff is small but mighty, and I assure you we have many successful book signings with crowds of all sizes under our belts.

We will absolutely make sure Ms. Wright is comfortable. I will have my own personal office chair (which is extremely comfortable and supportive) ready at the signing table before she arrives.

As for her beverage request, I do not mean to step on her (or your) toes, but is she sure about the lemons? They tend to be drying and can irritate the throat -- which is quite the opposite of what she would want, I’d imagine. I say this because I’ve been known to dabble in vocal performance from time to time, so I have some experience in this area. The homemade iced tea will certainly not be a problem, I’ve been told I make a mean Arnold Palmer so I will just forego the lemonade for her.

Best Regards,  
Blaine Anderson  
_Owner  
Anderson’s Bookshop_

 

_March 30th, 2017 08:35am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < K.Hummel@vogue.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: Regarding Isabelle Wright’s Book Signing on June 22nd

Mr. Anderson,

I have no doubt that your store and staff can handle a signing like this. Tina would not have booked you if she thought otherwise. I hope you did not think I was implying in any way that you couldn’t!

As for the lemons, I have discussed this issue with her time and time again. I, too, have some experience in vocal performance, but Ms. Wright is adamant about them. (Arnold Palmers, you say? I might have to suggest this to her, at least for your stop… I much prefer those to regular iced tea!)

I’m sure she will be grateful for your chair, as long as it doesn’t put you out. I promise it will be returned to your office in the same shape it left in.

Thank you for your prompt response.

Best Regards,  
Kurt Hummel  
_Assistant to Isabelle Wright  
Vogue Offices_

 

_March 31st, 2017 10:17am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BDAnderson@andersonsbookshop.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Re: Regarding Isabelle Wright’s Book Signing on June 22nd

Mr Hummel,

Please call me Blaine! _Mr. Anderson_ makes me feel old and I have yet (knock on wood) to find a single grey hair on my head. It also gives me nightmare-flashbacks to when my brother insisted we were in the _Matrix_ when we were younger. He’s an actor now, of course -- and turning grey, much to his displeasure (he’s also 10 years older so I tease him about it every chance I get).

I apologize, I’m rambling. My chair is free for Ms. Wright to use, since I will be out on the floor assisting with managing the line while she is here. I’m certainly not one of those owners who likes to hide away in their office during important events! Of course I trust my staff, but I would not feel right leaving this entire signing on their shoulders.

Let me know what she decides for her beverage. I’m more than happy to supply her requested tea and lemons! While my Arnold Palmer’s are highly requested among my peers (and staff) during meetings and parties, the lemonade still can be drying and that’s the last thing we want.

Best Regards,  
Blaine Anderson  
_Owner  
Anderson’s Bookshop_

 

_March 31st, 2017 03:25pm_  
**Kurt Hummel** < K.Hummel@vogue.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: Regarding Isabelle Wright’s Book Signing on June 22nd

Blaine,

The second I find a grey hair on my head, the entire city of New York will be able to hear my terrified scream. Also, while we’re on the subject of feeling old, not even Isabelle calls me Mr. Hummel so you are definitely given a pass to call me Kurt.

I can already sense your dedication to your work, none of my correspondences with the other stores have gone past the perfunctory first reply.

I asked Isabelle about the lemons (once again) and she gave me a look that rivals my own “bitch stare”. Suffice it to say, I think we will stick with unsweetened iced tea with lemons, please!

Best Regards,  
Kurt Hummel  
_Assistant to Isabelle Wright  
Vogue Offices_

 

_April 20th, 2017 09:00am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BDAnderson@andersonsbookshop.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Isabelle Wright’s book signing in two months

Kurt,

I sincerely apologize for my late response, especially after you had just complimented my dedication! I had a family emergency and had been out of the office the last few weeks. Upon my return, I looked at the calendar and realized it won’t be long till Isabelle’s tour starts! I have quite a few other signings booked between now and then, as per usual this time of year, but I just wanted to make sure we were still good to go on your end?

My desk chair is still as comfortable as ever, and I have a special note on my calendar so the iced tea (with lemons!) will not be forgotten.

Best Regards,  
Blaine Anderson  
_Owner  
Anderson’s Bookshop_

 

_April 20th, 2017 10:30am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < K.Hummel@vogue.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: Isabelle Wright’s book signing in two months

Blaine,

I had wondered if everything was okay! You didn’t mention what the emergency was (not that you have to, I’m not trying to pry), but I do hope all is well.

Yes, I can’t believe it either! We’re all ready to buzz right out of our seats for this book launch -- especially Tina Cohen-Chang. I do not envy her position right now, having to work tirelessly to make sure everything is taken care of in publishing land on time.

Everything is set for her to start June 15th! Travel arrangements have been made, hotels have been booked… all that’s left right now is to wait for release day. Exciting!

Best Regards,  
Kurt Hummel  
_Assistant to Isabelle Wright  
Vogue Offices_

 

_April 21st, 2017 08:30pm_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Hi, it’s Blaine from Anderson’s Bookshop

Kurt,

I hope I’m not overstepping here, but I try my best to not answer work e-mails at home, so here is my personal e-mail address. As for my family emergency… well, my father passed away. We weren’t close (at all), but I needed time to help my mother settle the estate and while neither of us had seen him in a few years, I think it hit her harder than she expected since it was so sudden.

It’s not very often I get star struck by famous authors anymore, but I am definitely excited to meet Isabelle Wright! I’ve followed her career since I was a teenager, and I have to say -- reading _Vogue_ and keeping up with her column has helped shape my wardrobe to what it is today.

Hope you have a wonderful weekend,  
Blaine Anderson

 

_April 22nd, 2017 2:48pm_  
**Kurt Hummel** < K.Hummel@vogue.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Hi, Blaine from Anderson’s Bookshop :)

Blaine,

I know you said you weren’t close with him, but I am so sorry to hear about your father’s passing. My mother passed away when I was a kid, and I cannot bear the thought of losing my dad anytime soon (knock on wood, he’s been perfectly healthy recently).

You’ll love Isabelle. She took me under her wing years ago as an intern and I’ve loved working with her ever since. If you would’ve told 15-year-old me that I would be working for _the_ Isabelle Wright in ten years, you definitely would’ve gotten the Kurt Hummel Bitch Face. I was a little bit of a surly teenager.

This will be my first tour, and I am not so sure I’m going to enjoy living out of a suitcase for three weeks. You don’t know this about me, but I am very particular about my clothes, skincare, and hair. I’m already cringing over wrinkled outfits and hoping that the hotels we booked have an iron and ironing board in the rooms. It’ll be an adventure, that’s for sure!

I am having a wonderful weekend, and I hope you are too!

P.S. My personal e-mail is: ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com (don’t judge, I created that years ago and for some reason I’ve never changed it)

Kurt Hummel  
_Assistant to Isabelle Wright  
Vogue Offices_

 

_April 23rd, 2017 09:08pm_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** 15 year old me was surly, too

Kurt,

My father and I… had a complicated relationship, at best, when we were still talking. He wasn’t a fan when I came out, and that basically tore our family apart. Sorry, I don’t mean to delve into depressing personal stuff. Let’s just say, my mom and I were much happier once he moved out. Not to say I’m happy he died, of course I’m not, but it didn’t change much in my life -- as horrible as that sounds.

If you would’ve told 15-year-old me that I would own a bookstore before I turned 30, I would’ve thought you were insane. I wanted to perform -- but, life happens, and here we are! I’ve had Anderson’s bookshop for almost 10 years now. (Yes, I am an old man… but still not grey!)

I don’t have much experience with lengthy travel, other than pack a (TSA compliant, of course) bottle of wrinkle releaser! I swear by that stuff. No one wants to enter a bookstore with a frumpy-looking owner.

I had a working weekend (lots to prepare for!) but I’m glad you enjoyed yours!

Blaine

 

_April 27th, 2017 10:37pm_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** I think everyone was surly at 15

Blaine,

I’m thankful every day that my dad understood when I told him I was gay, even though I was terrified to tell him at the time. He told me he always knew (which, in hindsight… not surprising). The bullies at school, on the other hand… well, that’s another depressing personal story.

How did you go from wanting to perform to owning a bookstore in New Jersey? Those two careers aren’t even remotely close to each other (not that I’m one to talk… I also had dreams of performing but I haven’t been able to do much of that ever since I landed the internship). If that’s too personal of a question, by all means, tell me to fuck off.

I hate working weekends,

Kurt

 

_April 30th, 2017 06:23am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Re: I think everyone was surly at 15

Kurt,

Seems to me we have similar backgrounds. I ended up in a private, all-boys high school (with a zero tolerance policy) because of bullying. You’d think that would be heaven -- but, alas, I didn’t have my first “real” boyfriend untill I was in college. Not very many gay (or out, at least) kids where I grew up.

My career path is… a long story, I suppose. I had every intention in majoring in musical theater or vocal performance in college, but halfway through my sophomore year my aunt (one of the only ones on my father’s side of the family that I loved -- we got along great) fell ill, and she wanted to leave her store to someone in the family.

I was resistant, to say the least, when she admitted she hoped it would be me to take over. I wanted to be on Broadway -- not stuck in some stuffy bookstore the rest of my life. Except, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do this for her. I started taking business and finance classes and by the time I graduated, Broadway was the furthest from my mind. My aunt was still alive, but not able to care for the day-to-day aspects of the business, so I packed up and moved out here. She passed away about eight years ago, and ever since this place has been mine. I don’t have any regrets, I love it here.

I could never tell you to fuck off! Isabelle would find out, cancel this tour stop, and then I’d never get to meet you or her…

Best Regards,  
Blaine

 

_May 4th, 2017 06:49pm_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: I think everyone was surly at 15

Blaine,

I never found anyone brave enough in high school that would go to prom or hold hands with me while we walked down the hallway… needless to say, I was happy to get out of Ohio finally when I moved to New York after graduation. My first (and only, really) relationship lasted a couple of years before he moved overseas.

My dad is a mechanic and owns his own shop -- I always tell him he better live forever because as much as I love him, I do _not_ want to take over for him. You’re far nicer than I am to have taken over your aunt’s business like that. I also never want to move back to Ohio, so there’s that.

A zero tolerance high school would’ve been nice. I could’ve avoided a lot of locker slams, slushies, and dumpster tosses if I could’ve gone to a school like that. I tried, once, but it was too far from home and too expensive for my dad to afford.

Wow, I didn’t mean to be so melancholy with this e-mail. I feel like today I embodied the phrase “woke up on the wrong side of the bed” -- nothing has gone right since the moment my phone didn’t charge overnight, which meant my alarm didn’t go off, which meant I had to race into work 45 minutes late. It just all went downhill from there.

Oh well, tomorrow is a new day!

Kurt

 

_May 5th, 2017 05:58am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** The cure for melancholy!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGl8vrceu1E

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8VYNWzJAmE

I realize I don’t know if you’re a cat person or a dog person so here’s some videos of both. (Oh no, what if you don’t like cats _or_ dogs? Um… my other go-to when I’m feeling down is listen to Katy Perry and dance around my house!)

Okay, go ahead and watch those. I’ll wait.

Now that you’re (hopefully) at least slightly cheered up, I just need to say… we live in a very small world, because I’m from Ohio, too. I haven’t lived there since I graduated high school (Dalton… which is probably the school you mentioned trying to go to?), but it makes me sad to hear that even after a decade the public school system in that state still hasn’t improved. You would’ve loved Dalton -- except the uniforms, I’m guessing. Since you work for Vogue, I doubt you would’ve been satisfied wearing the same thing every single day. I thought the uniform made me look rather dapper!

What a crazy happenstance that we grew up in the same area, albeit 10 years apart.

Here’s hoping for a better day for you,  
Blaine

 

_May 10th, 2017 11:52am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: The cure for melancholy!

Blaine,

To be completely honest, I haven’t been around many dogs (unless you count the ones being walked in my neighborhood) or cats (unless you count the strays in my neighborhood) in recent years so it’s hard to say which one I like more. However, I do admit… both of those videos you sent gave me a laugh. Mission accomplished, thank you.

Yes, Dalton was the school I considered. I lived in Lima, though, and the commute would’ve just been way too long, unfortunately. How crazy that you went there! Fifteen to twenty years ago… hmm, were you ever a Warbler? I’m pretty sure they were the champs back then, before Vocal Adrenaline took over just as I was starting up the New Directions (I went to McKinley).

You’re right, I would’ve hated having to wear a uniform every day. I need my freedom of expression through fashion! While my experience in high school was pretty abysmal overall, I did make some pretty great friends along the way (mostly through Glee), so it’s hard to have too many regrets.

One would think that this was Isabelle’s first book launch, with how crazy she’s been the last few days. She won’t admit it, but I think this one is a little more personal to her than the others -- I’m used to her brand of insane, but I’m worried some of the interns won’t survive the next couple of weeks.

If I had to decide, I’d go with dogs.

Kurt

 

_May 14th, 2017 07:15am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Re: The cure for melancholy!

You’re welcome. I’m glad I didn’t have to resort to suggesting dancing around your home in your underwear to classic hits from Katy Perry. Because that certainly would’ve made things awkward…

I was, indeed, a Warbler. We won Nationals twice while I was there (my junior and senior years). It still makes me sad to think about all of the scandals that arose a few years after I graduated (might’ve been right around the time you started high school? Whew, I’m old), but if the recent alumni e-mails are anything to go by, things are starting to shape back up for them.

As far as those friendships you made, that’s what is most important. You’re _Isabelle Wright’s_ assistant, that’s a pretty sweet deal that you worked hard for. My advice, coming from a (not greying) old man, is that you hang on to those friends you made. I thought I had some of the best friends in the world when I was in the Warblers, and some of us managed to keep in touch after graduation, but now we’re all so spread out, doing so many different things, I’m lucky if I hear from any of them once a year.

Now _I’m_ feeling a bit melancholy.

Blaine

 

_May 17th, 2017 07:48pm_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** I’ll tell you a secret

While it’s not Katy Perry... my go-to, to belt out in my apartment, is Defying Gravity. Being able to hit those high notes helps relax me immensely. Though I do not do so in my underwear. ;)

I was in middle school when the drug scandal swept through the Warblers. That’s part of the reason I didn’t push harder to go to Dalton… my dad saw it as the “drug school” and to be honest, I wasn’t too impressed that something like that had happened so such a prestigious show choir. They were back on their feet by the time I was competing with the New Directions, though neither of us had much of a chance against Vocal Adrenaline the first couple of years.

My advice for keeping in touch? Reunions. My glee club had a rocky start at first, trying to make plans to see each other, but now we try to get together whenever we’re back in Ohio for the holidays or if someone is going to be in New York for any reason. I also lived with my best friend from high school all throughout college and now that we live separately I still see her at least once or twice a week.

Did you dance around in your underwear singing Katy Perry to feel better?

Kurt

 

_May 20th, 2017 11:29pm_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** Re: I’ll tell you a secret

I plead the fifth, regarding the underwear dancing… (though it sufficiently cured my lonely blues)!

It was definitely difficult to hear that drugs had been used in the Warblers. We were all so clean-cut and well behaved (a little too well behaved at times, if you asked me -- we were high school boys!) when I was there. No one would have even considered using drugs. I’m glad that is all in the past now, but it’s still painful to think about how, even today, the Warbler’s legacy is tainted.

Your reunion suggestion gave me some inspiration to e-mail everyone and try to make plans at the end of the summer. I apologize if my e-mails to you become a little more sporadic, as you know, it’s book tour season and my calendar is quite packed. Speaking of, you guys hit the road soon!

Is it too much to say that I’m excited to “meet” you?

Blaine

 

_May 21st, 2017 06:05am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: I’ll tell you a secret

I have a confession to make. Ever since we started e-mailing more about our personal lives and less about Isabelle’s signing, I looked up your bio on the store’s website.

You’re… very (very) attractive, and if our e-mails are anything to go by, you’re one of the nicest guys I’ve met. I am very much looking forward to meeting you, and possibly getting to know you better over dinner after the signing?

Here’s hoping I didn’t just majorly creep you out.

Kurt

 

_May 21st, 2017 07:30am_  
**Blaine Anderson** < BlaineDAnderson@gmail.com >  
_to kurt hummel_

**Subject:** You beat me to it.

I’m pretty much the opposite of creeped out right now. Of course, I’d love to have dinner with you! But, see. Now it’s not fair that you know what I look like and I don’t know what you look like (also, I’m blushing).

That may or may not have been a hint…

Would you mind if I took care of the reservations? There’s a place I’d really like to take you to.

I’m so excited. I can’t wait for next month, now.

Blaine

 

_May 21st, 2017 09:17am_  
**Kurt Hummel** < ILoveMcQueen@gmail.com >  
_to blaine anderson_

**Subject:** Re: You beat me to it.

This would be much easier if I had your phone number, I could just text you a picture (this is _definitely_ a hint). But here’s something to tide you over, it was taken a few months ago at a gala for the magazine.

I’m excited, too. It’s been… well, too long since I’ve been out on a date. (This is a date, right? I’m not making it all up in my head?)

Wow, a month from tomorrow. It’ll be here before we know it, because we’re about to hit the road in just a few weeks. Of course, I’ve already started my packing planning list. I’m sure no one else is even thinking about it, yet. Even Isabelle. I get a little fanatical when it comes to packing!

Kurt

P.S. _My_ phone number is 419-555-2424


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly contains text conversations. The bigger breaks indicate time has passed.

**From Blaine:** Wow you are… wow.  
**From Blaine:** Sorry, this is Blaine.  
**From Blaine:** You are gorgeous, wow. Sorry for the multiple texts, I’m a little flustered right now ;)

**From Kurt:** Wow, thank you! I’m blushing! Though I do have to admit, I looked pretty damn good that night.  
**From Kurt:** Let me give you a more realistic one 

**From Blaine:** I stand by my previous statement. You are gorgeous.  
**From Blaine:** If I didn’t have to fly back to Ohio again before Isabelle’s tour kicks off, I’d try to slyly suggest that I take a day trip into NYC to meet you so I don’t have to wait a month…

**From Kurt:** Oh don’t tease! Why do you have to go back so soon? Is your mom okay?

**From Blaine:** She’s fine (thank you for asking)! Just more legal stuff with my dad’s will that I was hoping to avoid. Especially because it keeps me from being able to meet you sooner :(

**From Kurt:** Boo, legal stuff! Well, here’s hoping it goes by quickly for you. I’m sure the next couple of weeks will fly by for me since Isabelle is in “all hands on deck” mode.

**From Blaine:** Here’s hoping for both of us! I have a couple events going on here over the next couple of days, and then I fly out a week from Tuesday.

**From Kurt:** Blaine!!!! I’ve heard so much about you!!! Kurt tells me you’re super nice and cute AND you can sing!! Kurt really needs a bf and I totally think an older man would be perfect for him!

**From Blaine:** Um? Kurt?

**From Kurt:** Oh, god. I’m so sorry. I leave my phone for two minutes and forgot to lock the screen while I ran to the little boy’s room.  
**From Kurt:** That was my friend Rachel, she’s over for dinner tonight.  
**From Kurt:** I am so sorry.

**From Blaine:** It’s okay, no need to worry. She seems nice.  
**From Blaine:** So, she knows about me?

**From Kurt:** Of course. I kind of… can’t stop talking about you and how much I’m looking forward to finally meeting you and going out on our date. Of course, she had to make sure you weren’t a creepy stalker when I told her we met via e-mail.

**From Blaine:** Well, shoot. Now the cat’s out of the bag…  
**From Blaine:** I kid, I kid. Hopefully you know that I am not a creepy stalker. :) I am also very much looking forward to our date, but for right now I’ll let you get back to your dinner guest.  
**From Blaine:** Have a great night!

**From Kurt:** I find it extremely adorable how you said “shoot”

**From Blaine:** :D

 

**From Kurt:** I’m sorry my texts and e-mails have been so sparse recently, I have no excuse other than it’s just been crazy lately. I hope you don’t think I’m avoiding you :(

**From Blaine:** Not at all! Besides, we have to leave a little mystery before our date, right?

**From Kurt:** Yes! Thank you for being so understanding. It’s been insane around here, I can’t believe it’s June already… we leave in two weeks! Oh crap, it’s June! How was your trip to Ohio? Or are you still there? I’m so sorry, I can barely keep track of what day it is right now.

**From Blaine:** I’m still in Ohio, but I fly back home tomorrow. I want to hope that this is the last will-related trip, but somehow I doubt it. And I think my mom is just lonely, so there’s that.

**From Kurt:** My dad has been trying to get me to come “home” for a visit for a while and I feel so bad that I’ve been too busy lately to be able to. Maybe after this book tour is over and things slow down at work -- knock on wood.

**From Blaine:** I don’t know your dad but I’m sure he would love to see you. He sounds like a great guy, from what you’ve told me.  
**From Blaine:** I’m being summoned to lunch with a couple of women my mom’s age who always goad me into playing Bridge with them afterwards.

**From Kurt:** Okay, you playing Bridge with your mom’s friends is the cutest image ever. Do you ever win? My stepmom tried to explain it to me once but most card games just get a confused blank stare from me!

**From Blaine:** I never win. One of the ladies, Sue… I swear she’s some sort of card shark. I’m glad they never bet money otherwise Sue would be a millionaire!  
**From Blaine:** Okay, I’m getting the “mom” stare (she doesn’t think I’m too old for that, apparently). Have a great day!

**From Kurt:** You too!

 

**From Kurt:** This is officially Hell Week. Fashion Week is a breeze compared to this.  
**From Kurt:** Think of me fondly if I don’t make it.

**From Blaine:** I have faith in you, that you can get through this. And maybe with a little help…

**From Kurt:** Blaine!! Thank you! Oh my god, how did you get all of this here so fast? It hasn’t even been two hours since I sent that text! How did you know where to send it? The flowers AND lunch? We haven’t even gone on our first date yet!

**From Blaine:** I may or may not have contacted Tina… thankfully she responded almost immediately!  
**From Blaine:** You’re welcome. It’s never too early to start wooing, even if our first date is still two weeks (from tomorrow!) away. I hope it helps you take a break from the stress. :)

**From Kurt:** Let the record state that I’m thoroughly wooed.

**From Blaine:** Good because I’m overly ambitious and am already thinking about a second date…

**From Kurt:** Let the record state that I am, too.

**From Blaine:** Well I better not screw up the first one!

**From Kurt:** I don’t think that’s possible, if these beautiful surprise flowers and this wonderful lunch are any indication. I can’t stop smiling.

**From Blaine:** Mission accomplished :)

 

**From Kurt:** Everyone is freaking out about what to pack and I’m sitting here with a smug look on my face because, besides the essentials, I’ve been packed for days already.  
**From Kurt:** No one listened to my advice about a packing list!

**From Blaine:** I must admit, I tend to leave it for the last minute as well. I have a really terrible habit of forgetting important things like underwear or my bow ties.

**From Kurt:** I will refrain from making a comment about the forgotten underwear because it’s wildly inappropriate and stick with oh no, one mustn't forget their bow ties!

**From Blaine:** Can we come back to the wildly inappropriate comment at a later date?

**From Kurt:** Maybe. If the first couple dates go well… ;)

**From Blaine:** I honestly cannot wait. A week from Thursday!  
**From Blaine:** I have three other signings scheduled between now and Isabelle’s and I swear, Sam (my Assistant Manager) is about ready to hit me over the head with our heaviest book so I stop being so distracted.

**From Kurt:** I can’t wait, either! Tina has been very nosy ever since you sent the food and flowers last week. She wants to know everything about you. I swear, if she wasn’t married I’d think she suddenly developed a crush on you.  
**From Kurt:** Don’t let Sam drop a heavy book on your head! Neither of us want our first date to be in a hospital room!

**From Blaine:** Sam is too nice to be violent in any way. My noggin is very safe from any sort of “War And Peace” sized book.  
**From Blaine:** Tina is just trying to make sure you’re not getting catfished, I’m sure. Which you’re not! I promise!

**From Kurt:** The thought never crossed my mind! Especially since I was the one who first e-mailed you. I think she’s jealous, since she’s “old and married” and “out of the honeymoon phase” that it’s been awhile since she’s had a grand romantic gesture from him.

**From Blaine:** My brother’s wife says stuff like that. I suggested she be the one to make a romantic gesture. Worked like a charm! Guys like to be wooed, too.

**From Kurt:** Yes. Yes they do. :)

 

**From Blaine:** Good luck on your first tour stop! Happy release day to Isabelle!

**From Kurt:** Thank you! What a whirlwind of a day already and it’s only 9 in the morning!

 

**From Kurt:** This is only our second stop and they already forgot Isabelle’s drink.  
**From Kurt:** Outwardly, she took it in stride, but I can tell she’s a little miffed.  
**From Kurt:** This is a gentle reminder to not forget her requests :P  
**From Kurt:** Forgot you had a late signing today! Sorry, I’ll stop bugging you!

**From Blaine:** You certainly weren’t bugging me! I usually keep my phone on silent during events so I’m sorry I’m just getting back to you now.  
**From Blaine:** I definitely won’t forget! I am always prepared for what our guests want. :)

**From Kurt:** I had a feeling that was true with you from the moment you sent more than one perfunctory reply email.

**From Blaine:** Well, how could I resist the charm of Isabelle Wright’s assistant?

**From Kurt:** I see how it is, only going on a date with me to get on Isabelle’s good side. ;)

**From Blaine:** Oh no, you caught me!  
**From Blaine:** That was exactly my plan, darnit!

**From Kurt:** There you go again, being super adorable.  
**From Kurt:** Unless… it’s all a ploy!

**From Blaine:** Not quite sure an elaborate ploy would have me counting down the days until we get to officially meet and go out on our date. :)

**From Kurt:** I’m counting down the days, too

 

**From Kurt:** Tina took your advice.  
**From Kurt:** She decided to surprise her husband with some “virtual reality” thing for his video games.  
**From Kurt:** He sent a huge edible arrangement as a thank you and plans on meeting her at our NJ (your!!) stop.  
**From Kurt:** I’m sure she’s going to send you an e-mail full of emojis and exclamation points. I haven’t seen her this happy in a while. I’ll have to put another item in the “pro” column for you. :)

**From Blaine:** Wait, does this mean there’s a con column for me?  
**From Blaine:** Sometimes people just need a little nudge! I’m sure she could’ve done it on her own, but I’m glad things worked out so well for her.

**From Kurt:** The only thing on the “con” list is that it’s Monday and I have to wait until Thursday to meet you because we’re nowhere near Jersey right now. :(

**From Blaine:** Our reservations are at 8:00pm. That will give us plenty of time to get through the signing and freshen up before I whisk you away. :)

**From Kurt:** I’m only now just thinking about how difficult it’s going to be to have to get through the whole event without being able to really talk to you…

**From Blaine:** It’ll go by so fast that it’ll be over before we know it. I hope, at least. Part of me is glad that we’ll be on opposite sides of the store for the most part, otherwise I might end up spending the whole event distracted by your beauty, leaving me unable to do my job!

**From Kurt:** Oh how you flatter me! But the feeling is mutual. I get so focused on keeping the line going quickly that I tend to zone out everything else around me. If you were constantly within eyesight, who knows what kind of chaos could erupt!

**From Blaine:** It’s too bad your schedule doesn’t have you coming in Wednesday evening. We could meet without Isabelle’s entire entourage around us.

**From Kurt:** I have a plan for that! Isabelle, bless her, is going to send me to your store half an hour to an hour early, depending on traffic, to “supervise the setup” but she’s really doing it to allow me to meet you in private.

**From Blaine:** Maybe I should’ve sent the flowers and lunch to her office! That just made my day!

**From Kurt:** I’ve always said she’s like my fairy godmother. :)

 

**From Blaine:** Tomorrow, tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You’re only a day away…  
**From Blaine:** I’ve never been this excited for a first date. The anticipation might kill me.

**From Kurt:** No dying allowed!  
**From Kurt:** I can’t wait until tomorrow either!

 

Blaine straightens his desk chair in front of the signing table set up for what feels like the hundredth time. There’s already a small line but Blaine hasn’t been able to focus on much more than making sure everyone understands what group they’re in. Kurt had texted that their flight had landed a while ago, and he was coming straight to the bookstore while everyone else grabbed lunch.

Which means that Kurt should be arriving any minute now.

“Dude,” Sam says, slapping a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Go wait in your office, you’re making _me_ nervous, just watching you fidget. I’ll send him back as soon as he gets here.”

The doorbell chimes and Blaine turns his head so quickly toward the entrance that his neck cracks. When he sees it’s a guest that had walked in, and not Kurt, his shoulders slump in disappointment. “Okay, okay. I’ll go,” he says to Sam but before he starts to make his way to the back, he grabs Sam’s forearm. “You don’t know what he looks like, though! How will you know who you’re looking for?”

Sam takes Blaine by the shoulders and nudges him toward the back of the store where Blaine’s office is. “I’m pretty sure I won’t miss someone who looks like they walked out of the _Vogue_ catalogue. I’m also pretty sure he’ll come in asking specifically for you, so go… take a few deep breaths. Try to settle down, man.”

“Easy for you to say,” Blaine says, closing the door behind him when he gets to his office. He’s not sure why he’s so worked up -- he’s talked to Kurt so often over the last few months he feels like he _knows_ Kurt already, even though they haven’t met yet. He doesn’t want to do anything to screw this up -- there’s a deep-seated feeling in his chest that Kurt could very well be _it_ for him.

Blaine is just about to start organizing the books on his desk when there’s a knock on his door. He freezes, then clears his throat before calling out, “come in!”

“ _Blaine,_ ” Kurt says after he opens the door, hand still on the doorknob.

It feels like Blaine’s heart stops in his chest. Kurt’s pictures didn’t do him justice at all, Kurt looks like a _dream_ , standing there, slack-jawed in Blaine’s doorway. “Wow,” Blaine says, surprised he even managed that. His brain feels like it short circuited. “Wow, okay. You’re… you’re _here_ ,” he manages, taking a step closer to Kurt.

A smile appears on Kurt’s face and he suddenly launches himself forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders in a hug. “You’re real,” he says, tucking his head down against Blaine’s neck.

Blaine circles his arms around Kurt’s waist, holding him just as close. He closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah,” he chokes out, his heart thumping rapidly against his ribcage. He’s so glad they’re able to do this in private. “So are you.”

Kurt lets out a choked laugh before leaning back just enough for Blaine to see how blue his eyes really are. “It’s taking a lot not to just kiss you right now, but we haven’t gone on our first date yet,” Kurt says, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Um,” Blaine says dumbly, gaze darting down to Kurt’s lips. They’re still so close, _definitely_ within kissing distance. “I want to be a proper gentleman and agree with you, but now that you’re here, in my arms, I kind of want to throw _proper_ out the window.”

They’re startled by a knock on the door, both jumping back when Sam sheepishly cracks the door open and pokes his head inside. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, guys, but Blaine I need you out here. The line just got like, three times bigger in the last five minutes it seems like.”

Blaine nods at Sam and gives Kurt a sheepish grin. “Duty calls,” he says apologetically. He doesn’t want to leave Kurt -- he wants to go on their date right _now_ but they both have work to do, first. “You can either stay here,” he says, gesturing at the comfy arm chair in the corner of the room. “Or if there’s work you have to do…”

The apples of Kurt’s cheeks are still rosy and he can’t seem to stop looking at Blaine -- which Blaine certainly doesn’t mind, because he’s having the exact opposite problem -- he can’t keep his eyes off of Kurt now that he’s actually _here_. “I could help you out there. It’s part of my job, after all,” Kurt says before closing the gap between himself and Blaine again. “But first, I just _really_ need to do this.”

It takes about a half a second for Blaine to register that Kurt’s lips are on his and Blaine immediately melts into the kiss, bringing his right hand up to cup Kurt’s jaw. Their sweet kiss only lasts a few moments, but it’s enough to make Blaine’s breath catch in his throat before Kurt pulls away. “Well, that just happened,” Blaine says with a big smile on his face.

Kurt ducks his head and nods. “Yeah, it did,” he says before stepping back and smoothing his hands over his vest. “We should… probably get out there.”

With one glance at the watch, Blaine bobs his head up and down once. Isabelle is scheduled to arrive soon and Blaine needs to make sure everything is in order before her event officially starts. “Let me go grab the iced tea and I’ll show you where you’ll be set up,” Blaine says, leaning forward to grab the door handle.

Kurt grins and follows Blaine out into the hallway. “You remembered!”

Blaine scoffs and leads Kurt to the employee break room. “Of course I did.”

 

**From Kurt:** 12 hours with you was not enough.  
**From Kurt:** I’m sorry I kept you up so late but I just did not want to say goodbye to you.  
**From Kurt:** I was really considering inviting you to my hotel room last night.  
**From Kurt:** Maybe that was the champagne that Isabelle gave us talking, but I was thinking about it before we split the bottle in your office after dinner.  
**From Kurt:** I’m sure you’re still asleep because you didn’t have to hit the road at the ass-crack of dawn, so I’ll stop being awkward and creepy because who says stuff like this after one date?

**From Blaine:** Kurt?  
**From Blaine:** I feel the same way. I’ve felt a connection with you for months. You’re not the only one who didn’t want to say goodbye last night. Or early this morning, rather.

**From Kurt:** Whew, okay. So we’re on the same page, then?

**From Blaine:** Definitely on the same page.

 

**Epilogue:**

**From Blaine:** I’d say that was a pretty successful fifth date.

**From Kurt:** Are you really texting me from the bedroom?

**From Blaine:** Yes, because the bed is cold without you and you need to come back and join me.

**From Kurt:** Almost done making our warm milk. Hold your horses, boyfriend.

**From Blaine:** Holding! Only because you know how much I love finally being your boyfriend. :)

**From Kurt:** ♥


End file.
